


Changing minds

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: - “We’ll be joining the Military Police with Annie soon,” Bertholdt sighed as he unbuckled the straps coiling round his legs. Bertholdt had not expected a response from his blond room mate but then the silence that befell as they undressed did not hold the usual calm atmosphere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing minds

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post OCTOBER 2013

“We’ll be joining the Military Police with Annie soon,” Bertholdt sighed as he unbuckled the straps coiling round his legs. Bertholdt had not expected a response from his blond room mate but then the silence that befell as they undressed did not hold the usual calm atmosphere.

“Reiner?” Bertholdt reached out tentatively with his voice. The reply he received was his movements were copied as Reiner opted to take his time untieing his shoes rather than kicking them off like habit would have. There was a darkness in his brows, thoughts evidently whirring inside Reiner.

There was even a slight pause in Reiner’s movements and it made Bertholdt stand upright with readiness to converse.

“Bertholdt, I’ve been thinking about the squads,” Reiner purposefully caught Bertholdt’s eye as he spoke whilst Bertholdt stared back at his friend with fearful curiosity. Unsure of whether his friend was about to pour his guilts into his hands or have his heart contradicting actions – either way he thought – it would not lead to a pretty conversation.

“I think I’ll join the Scouting Legion,” Reiner started moving again breaking eye contact; this time he folded his clothes faster. Every movement the muscular blond made looked rushed. The simple way he threw the clothes into the temporary storage space in the dresser or even seemingly jumped from one side of the room to the beds.

Bertholdt blinked trying to figure why his friend had such a change in heart.

“Wait– doesn’t switching to the Scouting Legion damage our mission?” Bertholdt clenched his arms to his sides. “I mean, wouldn’t it be easier to stay in the Military Police? We would have much more flexibility into actually kidnapping Eren.”

He saw Reiner shudder at his words. He did too – though not visibly. They knew why: Bertholdt was talking about Eren Jaeger as if he was a stranger. It was as if they had never met him. Yet they knew him too well.

Eren was the hope of humanity.

“I’m sorry,” Bertholdt said mumbling more to himself than to Reiner.

“If I’m in the survey corps, we can be strategic,” Reiner attempted to keep a passive persona, but Bertholdt could hear the crumbles of empathy.

Bertholdt moved forward placing his hands on Reiner’s. Bertholdt wanted to say he would join the scouting legion with him; that they would always be together; that Reiner was not alone; that he, Bertholdt Fubar, would be the pillar.

It had always been Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Fubar. Always had and they stared into the other’s eyes to force themselves to link themselves to one another. Fixated on one hope.

“We will go home, won’t we.”


End file.
